The Further Adventures Of A Part-time Hero
he Further Adventures Of A Part-time Hero Fresh from the overwhelming success of last year's groundbreaking Quest For Glory* I: So You Want To Be A Hero, Designers Lori and Corey Cole have come up with a truly enjoyable sequel in Trial by Fire. Set amid the mystical and exotic background of the Arabian Nights, Trial by Fire reaches new heights of humor and adventure, and new levels of computer game storytelling. As in the first game of the series, players construct their characters from the ground up, choosing a character class (Fighter, Wizard or Thief) and equipping the would-be hero with basic skills and abilities before the game begins. Players who have completed So You Want To Be A Hero may wish to bring their seasoned lleros to play in this second installment Players who are new to the world of Quest For Glory can create a new Hero. ^SIERRA 'You may remember this game as Hero's Quest Alter the publication ol the game, n was discovered that the Milton Bradley company had already trademarked the name 'HeroQuest', and a decision was made to change the name to avoid contusion Only the name has been changed — it's still the same great game Fall IWO ( ustomer Se) vi( e (209)68 < 8989 Orders I 800-326-6654 Page 9 IIUVItfMUl IN THE FAST LANE Our Hero, who left the once-again peaceful town of Spielburg on a Hying carpet at the end of the first game, will travel with kattas Shameen and Sheema and rug merchant Abdulla Doo to the magical city of Shapeir. Later, he will discover the dark mirror image of Shapeir. the cursed city of Raseir. It will be his task to uncover the secrets of the twin cities and attempt to free Raseir from the dark shadow thai possesses it before its evil infects the entire world. Not Just Another Cardboard Hero l.ori and Corey Cole have taken a good thing and made it even better. Trial hy Fire, with its mysterious and colorful Arabian Nights setting, brilliantly colorful graphics and superior animation promises to be an even bigger hit than the original. "We've added new skills, abilities and spells," say Lori and Corey of their current game project "We're trying to give a sense of reality to the world that noes beyond your normal 'game world' . Your character does change as yon go along." Unlike many fantasy role-playing games on the market. Quest For Glory characters are designed to grow and change as the game progresses. People the player encounters in Trial by hire will react to actions the character has taken since they last met. The world of Quest For Glory is also a world of growth and changes: " 'So You Want To Be A Hero' was designed for a person who's never played this kind of game, or for a brand new game character to learn the ropes. 'Trial hy Fire' is designed to take players and characters a little hit further. The events in the first game affected only the town of Spielburg — a very limited environment. This time the stakes are higher, and you're not a beginning character anymore. You're a Hero." As a Hero, you'll experience magical adventures reminiscent of tales of the Arabian Nights, with crafty elementals, powerful monsters, evil magicians and a fascinating cast of supporting characters. You'll be laced with tasks that only you, as your character, can do. You'll be given the responsibility to try to make things better — to improve the world around you. "The whole series is about what a Hero is and what a Hero must do." say Lori and Corey. "It's about duty as much as any- thing duty ami self-fulfillment. It's a good feeling to gel through the game and realize that without your help this game world would have been a sadder place." Look for Quest for Glory II in a Id- color (EGA) version in the fall of 1990. Category:Articles